


Ashes Fall

by Kameiko



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Banter, Drinks, F/M, Fluff, Food, Humor, Kissing, Romance, TRUE HAPPINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: A snowstorm be a brewing outside and there was not enough good alcohol to go around for Jessica. Matt just had to take it upon himself to do something about this problem before Jessica decided she wanted to murder the drooly guy passed out in her shower, that woman passed out snoring on that one spot on her floor that doesn't have a stain on it, or...the list just kept going. Trish just loved to convince Jessica to throwfunthings, didn't she?





	Ashes Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/gifts).

Jessica Jones was not having this. She was _not_ having this! She was _not_ drunk enough for this shit! The day after Halloween, the party ran long into the morning with people passed out on her couch, floor, and laying naked in her shower stall, water turned on their snoring face, so she can’t see their disgusting drool. She wanted to scorch all their faces off to get them to leave, so she can get into her own shower without interruptions from the idiot population.

The only reason why no one has been thrown out the window yet? Because there was a _snowstorm_ roaring outside right this very second, and things would get ugly under the court’s eyes, and with the amount of “you already owe us this much, Jessica” scrutiny she already gets with them? She understood what part of New York she was staying in, and the laws and biased nature towards her that went with it. Maybe she can drop kick that one blonde lawyer a call to see if he can come up with a “Get out of Jail Free” card? She really, really did, but right now, she really, really didn’t care. She needed an _extra_ _strong_ drink. She goes to her kitchen to see a man with his back turned looking out the window. She couldn’t tell who it was. Everyone but her was in a costume or laid in their Birthday suit of a chicken costume.

She grabbed the only thing within her reach, a cheap metal paper towel holder with some lame design a little kid wouldn’t want. She only picked up the prop to conceal the amount of physical strength she had from others that don’t know her very well. “Turn around slowly, and you won’t have an imprint of this maple leaf on your face.”

“You’re not a very gracious host.” That _voice_. What was _he_ doing here? Jessica had no plans to invite that one blind guy from that lawyer firm. In fact, she had no plans to invite any of these people, much less someone she thought at one point had died under a bunch of rubble, but _gracious_ _Patricia_ wanted Jessica to be more opened towards the idea of interacting with potential clients. Jessica couldn’t believe she even agreed to the idea of a party, but when_ Patricia_ made herself involved into her state of affairs, saying no to her best friend was impossible. Also, knowing _Patricia_, she was passed out on Jessica’s bed, sleeping off some hangover. Damn that raising Hell of a cat.

“And you came dressed up in your everyday goody-goody lawyer outfit for my _gracious_ party.” Jessica placed her weapon of choice back on the counter. She went to her cupboard and pulled out an off bottle of Opened Brandy. Sniffed it a few times, deeming it worthy of drinking despite the dust that had settled around the opened container, and took a giant swing of it.

Matt scrunched up his face with distaste. He can smell the bacteria and viruses from here. He tried an alternative, much healthier option for Jessica that doesn’t include parasites and roaches, “Breakfast with me? My treat.”

“You going to kung-Fu your way through the snow to get to the closest McDonald’s?” Jessica sat down at her table. “The abominable snowman with a gun went on vacation for today. No jolly filled adrenaline rush for you this morning after seeing your Poker glasses of a face without your red pajamas.”

Touché. Matt had the funny feeling that she just didn’t want him touching her stove. _McDonald’s _wouldn’t even be opened to grab some tasty fries. Still, he persisted against her resilience, “The least you can let me do is make you a bowl of cereal.”

Why did Trish talk her into this nightmare of a day? She should be drinking comfortably in front of her unhooked phone, alone, with no one around to bother her but the names of her favorite quiet brandy but no. She had to babysit all these boys and girls she wanted to at least throw out in the hallway. Plenty of insulation and heat in the hallway! Impatient and irritable she picked up her bottle and mockingly slammed it down again, getting liquid all over the table. Matt doesn’t seem to be impressed by the way his former teammate was acting. Something seemed more off about her today than usual. She would never let a drop of alcohol hit the table like that. Letting the guy drown in his own watery drool in the shower, yes, he did notice that she left him the way he was, but so far had let it go, because he could still smell the cheap alcohol and the snoring can still be heard, even though he moved him further down in the stall without her knowing, but he did it out of being a concerned citizen of that time. Plus, hiding a dead body in this snowstorm would only work if it was an _eternal_ one. Damn, this God forsaken snowstorm was not doing his brain any justice with how_ loud_ it was outside. He could _smell_ the harshness of the falling snowflakes.

“I am sleeping over at your place free of rent all through winter if you burn down even a flower petal in my apartment.” Jessica opened up her refrigerator to see if she had anything edible that was worth eating.

Matt wanted to make a comment to Jessica about her already dead plant of weeds but settled for another tender and juicy smell, “I smell pumpkin spice.”

“Yeah, Trish and her nasty garbage.” The best friend can’t seem to leave her own groceries at home. Who was going to eat them? Her cat? No, just an incentive for Jessica to eat something else that wasn’t a very bad liquid diet. Jessica took the liquid mix out of the fridge to throw it away. Matt saved the poor bottle with a quick snatch and grab. “Nice, style points. You going to make me pumpkin pancakes with powdered sugar on top?”

“That what you want?” Matt genuinely asked.

Jessica wanted to scream at him about the whole stove conversation they just had. She really, really doesn’t want him near anything that involved a fire, but she thought about a _compromise_. He might not be dressed up in his fancy suit of armor, but…” For every guy and girl you throw out of my apartment you get closer to touching my frying pan. Bonus points if you use the cane to hit some stragglers just now waking up behind the knees.”

“Unnecessary violence. I just need to give a few a glass of water, and they’ll be on their merry way to wait in this building’s foyer.” Matt pointed to shower man behind him that stretched his soaking wet body over Jessica’s floors. He was trekking water everywhere. Jessica wouldn’t admit that she probably deserved the unwarranted banter.

Jessica glared at Matt after the man padded out her door. “New compromise. I’ll let you near everything right now if clean up all this mess while I take a shower.”

This way she could go take her shower finally and ignore all the protests of people being rudely dragged out the door _without_ their glass of free water. She wasn’t a charity for a mess pass or glassware; yes, she does use her glasses on occasion, only when pajama people show up and make her food. She did get her shower…eventually. Matt convinced her to sit down first at the table with her expired Brandy before her body gave out on her from her newly founded hunger strike because of spices. God, where was her good tasting Bourbon?

“Thank you for sitting down, Jessica.” Matt smiled when his back was turned. He grabbed a pan from the rack to get started on the pancakes. He didn’t even need to be told where it was either. Jessica pretended not to be astonished at all the things Matt was able to find. When did she have the time to buy a non-expired bottle of maple syrup? Where did these scrambled eggs come from? Bread turned into toast? Orange juice that replaced her Brandy? She did a double take at her hand to make sure that she wasn’t seeing things. Then finally…the dreaded pumpkin spice pancakes.

“You made a full course meal just for me.” Jessica frowned at the spread in front of her. She doesn’t realize how much food she actually had. Trish actually did some _grocery shopping_ for her-wait a minute. She squinted down at the platter again for any signs of suspicions. This food looked fairly new, even for her. There was no mold or dust on any of the packaging that was still situated on the counter. This was clearly planned out in advance just for _her_. Jessica gave Matt a hard stare. She doesn’t know why she did that. He can’t exactly see her facial expression, but she was sure he can “sense” her muscle movements on her face.

Matt coughed into his hand to end a bit of this awkward silence. “Eat before everything gets cold. I’ll go relocate the unconscious bodies now.”

Jessica waited till Matt left the room and screamed out at him, “You know this doesn’t make me truly happy! Food doesn’t get you brownie points to a woman’s soul!”

“You’ve never tried my cooking before!” Matt yelled from the shower. He turned off the water and threw the wet droopy guy over his shoulder. Damn, this guy was too heavy for his taste.

What was this? A _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul_ montage going on? Jessica munched on the scrambled eggs that she had mixed with ketchup. She wanted to smile. No! No! She won’t be that stereotypical woman that engaged true happiness with food and the people that made it for her. No! She will not spread grape jelly on her toast and moan in delight at how good the piece of bread that was made just right. No! She won’t finish her orange juice! No! She won’t use a clean napkin to wipe her mouth! No! She definitely won’t pour the syrup on the powdered pancakes and then take a massive bite-God that bite was satisfying! Damnit! She did everything with a _smile_ without realizing it!

A wet and tired Matt had returned. He sat down next to her, a little too closely for Jessica’s brain taste, but her heart doesn’t seem to mind. Her brain needed to stop screaming at her with those ringing alarm bells. “I see you’ve finished your spread.”

“Want a kiss or a date?” Jessica mocked Matt. She looked away from him with her arms crossed. She hoped he would ask for sex instead. She wouldn’t say no to sex. Less awkward for her.

Matt’s shoulders tensed with irritation. That wasn’t what he was thinking or wanted. “I’ll settle with sitting here next to you.”

“Give me your hand.” She grabbed it, squeezed it, and let it go. “My one second thank you for making me breakfast and successfully getting me to drink something that I detest more.”

“I should’ve given you water.” Matt smirked. He was satisfied with the playful smirk she was giving him.

Their playful banter continued on through the day as the two decided to clean up together. Brooms crossed swords every now and then when they wanted to goof off. Took some provocation from Matt to get her to loosen up from the tip of the broom, promising that no one, not even Trish, remained, to see lip syncing with spicy dance moves. Jessica asked Matt if he threw her out when she brought over the comfort food. He shook his head no. There were no signs of her stay period. Funny, because Jessica remembered talking to her for a few minutes in the kitchen while binging the last of her fine bourbon. She really wasn’t paying attention to their conversation at the time, because it was always over some of the same things that tend to drag on longer than usual, for example: Jessica sweeping the same spot where she was standing for ten minutes.

“You ok?” Matt placed his hand on top of hers. He had stopped her from putting a hole into the floor with the way she was using her strength to take off parts of the linoleum off the floor. “I can finish if you need to take a break.”

She didn’t even hesitate to hand him everything. “Here, Pajamas. I am going to bed.”

Matt looked down at all the stuff in his hands, he really didn’t want to clean the remainder of this place by himself. They were running dangerously low on _Windex_. Jessica rolled her eyes, the way he just stared at the blue liquid made her uncomfortable and craving a fruity ocean martini. She smacked everything out of his hands before she really went out into the storm to make a brave alcohol run. “Learn when I am being subtle about things. Doesn’t that hearing check for voice recognition? I meant for us both to go lay down.”

“I won’t object.” Matt laid down in Jessica’s bed, arms folded over his chest.

Jessica came in with two glasses of orange juice. “Don’t look surprised now. I ran out of the brandy.” She poured the last bit of crap down the sink. After that delicious meal she couldn’t stomach anymore alcohol for breakfast.

Matt didn’t say anything. He thankfully took the glass out of her hands. He swirled the contents around and listened to what sounds he could hear. “Why am I here in your bed, Jessica?”

“Company.” Jessica sat as close as she could to Matt. Mad didn’t move. “And this.” She leaned forward in Matt’s personal space and gave him a kiss on the lips. She tasted like pumpkin spice alcohol along with every unnatural ingredient that Matt was disgusted with; especially, the artificial flavors of pumpkin. Does this bother him too much? No. He can still taste her natural sweetness. He gently placed one hand on Jessica’s cheek, deepened the kiss till they both pulled away to get some air. Foreheads gently touching.

“You’re smiling.” Matt smiled with her.

Jessica didn’t stop smiling. “The alcohol was talking.”

“Sure it was.” Matt reigned her back in for another kiss.

She still continued to smile. Being truly happy with her decision not to throw Matt out the window, and for one last time, Matt was _very_ thankful for that.


End file.
